awkward
by Bintang Timur
Summary: Sasuke tadi sedang berada di barisan terdepan tawuran, mengayun- ayunkan ikat pinggang yang bandulnya diganti dengan geer motor, untuk menghantam anak SMK Suna yang seenaknya menyerang ke Sekolah mereka. Namun sesuatu yang mencolok—berwarna merah muda, yang bersembunyi di dekat pohon beringin tak jauh dari tempat mereka tawuran, menarik perhatiannya. /oneshot
_Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto_

 _Story © Bintang Timur_

 _AU. OOC. Ficlet. Teen. Nonbaku._

 _._

.

"Lo bosan idup ya?" Sasuke mendesis kesal, sambil memelototi cewek mungil yang sekarang berada dalam cengkramannya. Sesekali dia mengedarkan pandangan ke sekeliling untuk memastikan posisi mereka aman, tidak terlihat oleh para siswa SMA Chidori dan SMK Suna, yang sedang tawuran di persimpangan jalan, tak jauh dari gedung sekolah SMA Chidori.

Sasuke tadi sedang berada di barisan terdepan tawuran, mengayun-ayunkan ikat pinggang yang bandulnya diganti dengan geer motor, untuk menghantam anak SMK Suna yang seenaknya menyerang ke Sekolah mereka. Namun sesuatu yang mencolok—berwarna merah muda, yang bersembunyi di dekat pohon beringin tak jauh dari tempat mereka tawuran, menarik perhatiannya. Saat mengetahui bahwa yang menarik perhatiannya adalah seorang cewek apes yang nggak sengaja kejebak tawuran, Sasuke bergerak mundur untuk menolong. Takutnya dia siswi SMA Chidori juga.

"S-Saya nggak tahu kalau akan ada tawuran." Cewek manis berambut unik itu tampak ketakutan. Dan Sasuke baru sadar, kalau cewek itu kelihatan asing buat dia. Bukan murid SMA Chidori. Tiga tahun di SMA ini, Sasuke belum pernah sekalipun ngeliat siswi (baik teman seangkatan, ataupun adik kelas) yang rambutnya cem permen kapas.

 _Mungkin siswi baru?_

"Saya disuruh sama Pak Kepsek datang hari ini. Tapi saya nggak tahu kalau bakal ada tawuran," kata cewek apes itu. Membuat Sasuke yakin, kalau cewek ini siswi baru SMA Chidori. Dan juga penampilan sederhananya yang cuma make kemeja putih lengan panjang dan juga celana denim hitam.

Sasuke mendesah. Dia kemudian menatap gerbang SMA Chidori yang sudah ditutup, dan tawuran yang sedang terjadi tak jauh dari sana. Sasuke sedang berpikir bagaimana cara menyelamatkan si merah muda yang apes ini.

"Nggak acara lain," putus Sasuke. Cewek itu menatapnya bingung. "Ikut gue," Sasuke menyeret si Merah muda untuk putar arah, berjalan agak jauh memasuki gang dan perkampungan agar bisa sampai ke belakang gedung sekolah SMA Chidori.

SMA Chidori hanya punya satu pintu gerbang masuk, yaitu pintu gerbang bagian depan. Tak ada pintu gerbang samping ataupun pintu gerbang belakang, hanya ada tembok tinggi (yang susah dipanjat siswa) yang jadi pagar pembatas. Dan Si cewek merah muda, hanya bisa menatap tembok bercat kuning yang menjulang di depannya.

"Panjat," perintah Sasuke was-was sambil menatap sekeliling. Takut ada anak SMK Suna yang nyasar ke belakang sekolah, lalu mengeroyok mereka berdua. Sasuke sih nggak takut. Cuma dia kasihan sama nih cewek, masa di hari pertama sekolah langsung KO gara-gara diapa-apain anak-anak yang tawuran?

"Nggak bisa. Terlalu tinggi." Cewek itu meringis.

Sasuke mendengus. "Kalau gitu lo tonjok aja tuh tembok, setelah itu masuk."

Si cewek merah muda melotot tak terima. "Memangnya saya Hulk?!"

"Yaudah. Trus gimana?"

"Menurut kamu, saya harus gimana?" si cewek merah muda menggaruk kepala bingung.

Sasuke kembali mendengus, kali ini dia tampak geli. "Ya udah panjat aja."

"Nggak bisa. Ini ketinggian!"

"Yaudah sini gue gendong."

Mata hijau itu melotot lucu pada Sasuke. "Enak saja! Jangan ngambil kesempatan dalam kesempitan ya!"

"Siapa juga yang ngambil kesempatan dalam kesempitan. Ini darurat tahu!" Sasuke juga mulai kesal.

Si cewek merah muda hendak buka mulut untuk mendebat, tiba-tiba suara riuh dan teriakan terdengar dari arah sebuah gang di bagian kanan sekolah.

"Pilih, lo manjat biar gue ngangkat lo dari bawah. Atau gue manjat sendiri dan ninggalin lo sendiri biar diabisin ama mereka?"

Muka cewek merah muda itu langsung pucat mendengar pertanyaan Sasuke. Dengan cepat dia menoleh ke arah si cowok emo, lalu berkata ; "Gendong!"

Sasuke menyeringai.

.

.

"Akhirnya …." Mereka berhasil masuk ke dalam sekolah, setelah memanjat pagar belakang. Dan hampir tertangkap anak-anak SMK Suna.

Sasuke melirik si cewek merah muda, yang tampak mengatur napas dan juga adrenalin. Mereka berdua terdiam sejenak, saling bertatapan selama beberapa menit, kemudian tertawa bersama.

Menurut Sasuke, si cewek merah muda punya suara tawa yang bagus.

"Ngomong-ngomong makasih banyak ya."

"Hn."

Cewek itu kemudian bertanya dimana letak ruang Kepala Sekolah. Setelah Sasuke memberitahu, dia berpamitan pergi.

Sasuke menatap punggung si cewek merah muda yang berjalan menjauh, lalu keningnya berkerut saat menyadari sesuatu, "Ngomong-ngomong tuh cewek namanya siapa?"

.

.

Kelas Dua belas IPS Satu, Sejak pagi terdengar ricuh karena tak ada guru. Jam kosong dihabiskan dengan bercanda ria dan saling menjahili satu sama lain.

"Gue denger Ibu Kurenai abis ngelahirin makanya dia nggak datang," Naruto memberitahu info tentang wali kelas mereka pada teman-temannya yang lain.

"Yaudah. Kita cabut ke kantin aja yuk. Daripada bosan di kelas," ajak Suigetsu.

"Hu'um. Lagian jam Sejarahnya Bu Kurenai ada tiga jam, ini udah liwat empat puluh lima menit. Masih ada sejaman gitu. Bosan di kelas," tambah Kiba.

"Yawdah. Kantin yuk, Sas."

"Hn."

Kelompok berandal dari Kelas dua belas IPS satu itu, baru saja akan bangun dari bangku masing-masing saat sebuah suara menyapa mereka (murid-murid dua belas IPS satu) dari ambang pintu.

"Selamat pagi anak-anak," sapa Guru baru itu sambil terus berjalan ke bangku guru.

Para murid saling berpandangan, sebelum menjawab kompak, "Pagi Buuu."

Sebelah alis Sasuke terangkat tinggi melihat sosok guru baru itu. _Dia …._

"Nama saya Haruno Sakura. Dan mulai hari ini saya akan menggantikan Bu Kurenai sebagai Guru sejarah kalian."

Dan ketika emeraldnya bertemu dengan sepasang onyx yang tampak terkejut. Sakura hanya mengangguk sambil tersenyum geli.

 _DIA GURU GUE?! Nggak mungkin. Ntar pedekatenya gimana?_

 _._

 _._

 **FIN**

 **A/N : Lama nggak nulis, bahkan buat nyusun kalimatpun hasilnya aneh. Yosh. Saya mau kembali bertapa dulu buat nyari ilham.**


End file.
